Misunderstanding
by Caty-Cross
Summary: In which Sora misunderstands what Riku is telling him. Rated K if it should be different please let me know!


This just...popped into my head one day so I wrote it XD Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR the line "Stalkerrazzi at twelve o'clock!" I got that from the movie Cinderella Story XD

* * *

Riku watched Sora chatting animatedly with his twin, Roxas. He watched the brunette gesture wildly with his hands as he explained something to the blonde. Roxas spoke and then Sora laughed.

Riku felt that familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"Stalkerrazzi at twelve o'clock!"

"Very funny Axel." Riku said in a monotone, tearing his eyes away from Sora to look at the grinning red head.

"I thought so!"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed at his friend. Axel laughed and then turned to watch the Strife twins.

"So, when you gonna tell him?" Axel asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I dunno I… wait tell him what?!" Riku snapped his gaze back to Axel.

"Oh come on Riku, you're not exactly subtle! Even Demyx has noticed! In fact the _only _one who hasn't is Sora himself!" Axel exclaimed as they began to walk towards Sora and Roxas.

Riku stared at him in disbelief. Axel laughed at his expression and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, the longer you put this off the worse you'll feel. Trust me I know what I'm talking about!"

Riku sighed again and ran a hand through his long, silver hair.

"Alright, I'll tell him. I'll tell him…"

"Tell who what?" Roxas asked.

Axel and Riku had come level with Sora and Roxas without realizing. Riku looked down at Sora's wide grin, hoping the brunette hadn't heard much of the conversation.

"Tell you how hot you are." Axel shot off, slinking an arm around Roxas' slender waist. Roxas raised one eyebrow and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Oh really? You tell me that every day!"

"Mmmm 'cause it's so true." Axel murmured before capturing Roxas smiling mouth in a kiss.

Sora giggled and looked away from them. Riku, with a sudden influx of courage, decided to tell Sora.

"Sora, can I talk to you? In private." He asked.

Sora looked up at him in puzzlement.

"Okay." He said. Riku led Sora over to a deserted, wooden shelter that sat at the edge of the park.

He turned to Sora. Sora blinked at him innocently.

"Sora, Sora I have something to tell you." He confessed.

"Something to tell me?" Sora asked in a voice that Riku found adorable.

"Yeah, something important."

"Important? Like you forgot to do your homework essay?"

Riku blinked at him.

"What? No! Not something like that it's…" Riku began to explain.

Sora gasped, cutting off the rest of the silverette's words.

"You found Kairi's paopu fruit charm?! Or your mum got her third book published! OR, oh my god! You're _moving away?_!" Sora babbled.

"NO! Sora listen," He grabbed Sora's shoulders and Sora quickly shut up.

"I love you."

Sora looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he grinned.

"I love you too Riku."

"You love me? Sora you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah, I tell you I love you every day!"

"Yeah but Sora, I'm not talking about friends, I mean that I _love _love you!"

"_Love _love? Riku what're you talking about?"

Riku stared at him in disbelief. His heart felt like it had been shot from the sky by a clumsy, naïve arrow.

"You don't get it." He stated and then laughed quietly and self-mockingly. He should have known that Sora wouldn't get it. He let go of the brunette's shoulders and straightened up.

"You know what? It doesn't matter anymore." He said, stepping around Sora.

"Riku! Wait what were you talking about?" Sora called, running after him.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! Tell me!"

"No it doesn't just drop it Sora."

"Tell me, tell me! Come on Riku don't do this! Just tell me! Tell me, tell…"

"DROP IT SORA!" Riku yelled, his usually unbreakable temper snapping. He whirled around to face Sora.

Sora physically flinched and looked at Riku in shock. He swallowed and looked down, he looked as if he would cry.

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated to see Sora cry. Especially since he had caused it this time. But he just couldn't comfort him. Not after he had essentially just been rejected. He turned away from Sora and walked past a frowning Axel and wide-eyed Roxas, he left the park and headed back home.

Sora knocked on Riku's blue front door. He bit his lip as he waited for someone to answer it. He didn't really get what Riku had been talking about today. He had told Axel and Roxas the entire thing and they had both exchanged meaningful glances. But they refused to explain anything, saying that he would understand better if he actually went to Riku.

So here he was. Getting oddly more and more nervous with every second. Riku had never shouted at him before. Sora guessed he shouldn't have bugged him like that. So he was going to apologise and then ask what it was Riku had been talking about.

He looked up in anticipation when the door began to open. But it wasn't Riku that answered it. It was his mum, Sunny. She looked haggard and her white blonde hair was messy and stuck out all over the place.

"Sora! Thank goodness you can talk to my stupid son and get him to come down off the roof!" She exclaimed like Sora was a hero.

"The roof? Riku's on the roof!" Sora exclaimed. He knew that they had a door onto a flat roof of their house, to make up for not really having a garden. Sunny liked to grow vegetables and flowers up there and Riku sat up there to watch the stars or when he liked to be alone.

"Yes he is and he won't come down. I'm really worried! I think he locked the door and I can't find the other key!" Sunny ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Sora bit his lip again. It was his fault Riku wouldn't come down.

He followed her inside. Walking into their house was like walking into organized chaos. Sunny was a very untidy person, she was scatterbrained and often forgot where she put things. Riku on the other hand was a tidy person; he remembered where everything was and always had to remind Sunny when the deadlines for her books were coming up.

Sora followed her through the maze of stacked books and fluffy cushions that were piled randomly around the room. Sunny lead him up to the top of the stairs and to a door. She knocked gently on it.

"Riku? Riku, Sora's here." She said through the door. They listened. No sound. Sunny sighed and turned to Sora.

"He just won't talk to me! I don't know what's gotten into him! Did something happen today?" She asked him worriedly.

"_Yeah," _Sora thought._ "But I don't know what!"_

"Umm kind of, mind if I try talk to him…alone?" Sora said out loud. Sunny nodded.

"Just call if you need anything, I'll try finding that damn key!" And she left.

Sora sighed then he knocked timidly on the door.

"Riku?" He said to the door. No answer again.

"Riku c'mon, please open the door! I know I screwed up somehow today but…if you don't talk to me how am I gonna apologise?" Sora said desperately.

Still no answer, but Sora heard a sniffing noise. He frowned and placed his ear on the door. Was Riku crying? Actually crying? No I couldn't be he hadn't cried since…Sora didn't remember the last time he had!

"Riku please…please let me in… please? I miss my best friend."

Yes, defiantly crying. What on earth had Sora got so disastrously wrong that it caused _Riku, _of all people, to cry?

He ran through the earlier conversation he had had with the silverette, thinking about everything that had been said.

Then it clicked.

His eyes widened.

"Oh god…Ooooh oh oh," He ran a hand through his brunette spikes. Riku had told him that he loved him. Really loved him, like, kissing loved him. And he had answered with…

"Oh no! Riku I'm so sorry! I just figured out what you were talking about! God I am so dense! Please let me in…or out as it were…please!"

To his delight the door clicked and opened an inch. He paused before he pushed it open fully. He looked through all the tall plants and flowers and spotted Riku sitting on the edge of the roof with his knees pulled up under his chin and his head buried in his arms.

He took a deep, nervous breath before walking out and closing the door behind himself. He walked towards Riku and then dropped down next to him, dangling his legs off the edge of the building.

"Umm…hey," Sora mumbled. Now it came down to it he didn't know what to say. Riku was silent and unmoving except from the odd shudder and quiet gasp. He had obviously been really crying.

"I'm sorry, sorry for being such a dorkus! I can't believe what I said! I was so mean. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me now!" Sora said sadly, looking down at his hands.

"I couldn't hate you." Riku mumbled thickly.

Sora looked up at him. He still had his knees up but he no long had his face hidden, he was resting his chin on his arms and looking straight ahead of himself. Sora could see a faint redness around his aquamarine eyes and his cheeks were glistening with tear tracks.

Sora dug around in his pocket until he found the clean handkerchief he had put there this morning. His grandmother had told him it would be useful and so it was.

He slowly knelt up beside Riku and gently wiped away the tears. Riku looked up at him and Sora smiled. He tugged on a strand of Riku's silver hair and said,

"You gotta stop worrying Riku, you're going grey!"

Riku gave an involuntary, quiet laugh.

"It not grey Sora, it's…"

"Silver, I know." Sora finished for him. Riku smiled sadly up at him.

Sora took a deep breath. He couldn't put this off forever.

"Riku…about what you said this afternoon."

Riku averted his eyes and stared instead at the red and blue pattern on Sora's t-shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm sorry, for one, for being a complete, insensitive dorkus and secondly…" He paused, unsure how to phrase it. "Secondly…I think…I feel the same way."

Riku looked up at him blankly.

"Th…that's to say, I l…love you." Sora stammered and he felt himself blush.

"You…you love me?" Riku asked, looking a little stunned.

"Yeah…yeah I do." Sora looked down at the floor.

Riku knelt up in front of him. Being of superior height Sora had to look up at him.

Riku hesitantly and slowly leaned down towards Sora. Sora's eyes seemed to focus on his lips and lazily, as Riku drew closer, they began to close.

Their first kiss was soft and sweet. Sora almost melted. Riku tasted a little like the banana milkshake he had had at lunchtime and his lips were warm. When Riku pulled away Sora opened his eyes and looked up at him. He smiled a little dazedly.

"Riku, you look like you're going to cry again." He murmured. Riku smiled and pulled Sora close for a hug that meant something different to the ones they had shared before.

"I think I might Sora, I think I might."

* * *

YAY! anyways pleeaase review and maybe Riku will give you a banana milkshake flavoured kiss XD


End file.
